One Night Stand?
by lionluver2005
Summary: The one minute you see Francis and Arthur having a friendly drink at a bar, and the next Arthur is Francis's house the next morning wearing nothing but a shirt! It's a heart-warming FrUk, with an unexpected turn!


"I can't believe I was talked into coming here," Arthur thought as he and Francis shared a drink together at a bar. Francis constantly was begging him to go out and have a drink with him, but Arthur always believed he had better things to do. However things with a certain alien enthusiast weren't going anywhere, so he decided to drown his sorrows in beer, even if it meant doing it with Francis. He didn't want to show his vulnerability in front of people, but he needed a night to mellow out.

Arthur drunk one brewsky after another like there was no tomorrow. It had been a long time since he went out drinking, because he was always buried in work. Which is why he drinked tea whenever he can, because not only does it give him energy, but it can also be very relaxing.

"Has it really been that long?" Francis asked

"…What?" Arthur slurred.

"The last time you've been drinking?"

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes dear, I didn't want to interrupt. It's not everyday, that you're this honest with me, even if you are drunk," Francis said as he held Arthur's chin towards him, noticing his eyes were dilating and his cheeks were already flushed.

"Shut up frog face! I can be very open with people whenever I want!" Arthur slurred as he slapped Francis's hand away.

"Is that so?"

"YEAH!" Arthur exclaimed as he started to glug his next beer.

"Well riddle me this then, when was the last time you got laid?" Francis purred, letting his hand roam back to Arthur.

Arthur spewed his beer out everywhere after hearing Francis's EXTREMELY personal question.

"Are you f***ing serious!" Arthur exclaimed

"Yes, what? You're surprised?" Francis teased.

"Pfft, yeah, point taken."

"But seriously though, how long has it been?"

Arthur pondered this subject, and after some thought….

Arthur hid his face in both his hand and mumbled, "Awwww man…." As his face turned red.

"Get out of here! Don't tell me your still a-" Francis shouted before being cut off by Arthur.

"SHHHHh! Don't say it out loud!" Arthur whispered as he shoved a hand over the loud-mouthed Frenchie.

Francis removed his hand and said, "That's so cute! Your like a young maiden waiting for her first love!"

"Shut up! It's pathetic, I know…" Arthur mumbled, looking away from Francis.

"No it not mon cher," Francis soothed as he started to brush his hair to the side."

"I really do admire your commitment and honesty, they're really attractive qualities about you."

"Whaa…why are you saying such nonsense? Last time I checked we hated each other," Arthur said as he blushed furiously, even more then he was from the alcohol.

"I wanted to see if you and I could connect on a personal level. Besides, were allies… or … we used to be." Francis explained as Arthur finally met his eyes.

"I suppose you're right" Arthur mumbled, "Hey, can we go now? I'm getting a little dizzy. Also, do you mind troubling yourself to give me a ride home?"

"Its no trouble at all. Here, let me help you up"

"F*** off! I'm the United bloody Kingdom, and I can walk on my own two feet!" Arthur shouted as he staggered towards the door. He walked out the door, and tried to make his way to Francis's car, but tripped over a crack on the sidewalk and fell headfirst. The wind got knocked out of him and passed out.

THE NEXT DAY

Arthur squinted his eyes as rays of sun peeked through a window and into his eyes.

"Uuuugh…what did I do?" he mumbled. He felt a sharp pain in his head as he started to sit up.

"Oowww, now I remember. I shouldn't drink out of depression next time," Arthur complained to himself as he tried to stretch.

As his eyes started to adjust, he noticed he wasn't in his own bed; hell he wasn't even in his own home! Then he looked down and noticed he was wearing a large white t-shirt.

"This isn't mine," Arthur muttered as he held the offending cloth.

He heard the bedroom door crack, and then saw Francis in a lavender silk robe drinking a cup of coffee.

"It's about time you woke up sleepy head," Francis said as he started to sip his coffee.

"You!" Arthur yelled as he jumped out of bed, and grabbed Francis by the collar of his robe.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me you rapist?" Arthur exclaimed as he shook the Francis.

"What are you talking about hon?" Francis questioned as he tried to take hold of Arthur's hands.

"Don't you hon me! Just look at me! Not only did you undress me, but all I'm wearing is this shirt" Arthur yelled.

Francis blushed a little since Arthur was this close to him half naked

"Calm down, if you just let me expla-" Francis began.

"Explain what?" That you took advantage of me when my guard was down?"

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING!" Arthur yelled furiously as his grip started to tremble. Francis looked up and noticed the British man was starting to tear up.

"You know, After all the things you said, about connecting on a personal level, I was starting to respect you! But you're just like what everyone says, a slutty man-whore!" Arthur tried to shout as he began to sob.

Arthur then let go of his grip and started to wipe away his tears. Francis was in shock and didn't know what to say, so he walked out of the room with his head hanging in despair. Another man walked after, who had wavy blonde hair and a red sweatshirt with a maple leaf on it. Arthur was still a little shaken up from the commotion.

"Arthur? Are you okay?" the man questioned

" –sniff- not really… and you're.." Arthur asked.

"Matthew, Alfred's brother, remember?" Matthew questioned hopefully.

"Oh, um, sorry, it's just been a rough morning."

"Yeah, Francis told me that you went through a lot last night."

"You can say that again…I should punch him for what he did!"

"What are you talking about? He did you a favor"

"A FAVOR! I didn't want to be fondled with just because I told him I was a virgin-" Arthur shouted, but then covered his mouth quick after revealing his secret to Matthew.

Matthew was confused and said "What does that have to do with anything? Wait, you're a virgin?"

"Forget it! Anyways, What are _you_ talking about? Didn't Francis, umm, violate me?" Arthur asked sheepishly.

"What? NO! You don't remember? Francis told me that you were plastered last night and feel into a puddle on your way to his car." Matthew explained.

"…Really?" _That's so degrading…_ Arthur thought.

"Yeah. He took back here because you passed out and were soaked. He took off your wet clothes so you wouldn't catch a cold, and changed you into that shirt," Matthew told Arthur.

Arthur stood their wide-eyed and was feeling like a real jackass.

"…He really did all that for me?" Arthur mumbled, feeling guilty.

"Of course. He may come across as a pervert, but he isn't a rapist. Even HE has a conscience."

Arthur placed his hand over his heart and gripped Francis's shirt, feeling like crap.

"Excuse me," Arthur quickly said as he walked past Matthew, and out of the bedroom

"Wha-Wait! You should change back into your clothes-" Matthew started, but Arthur slammed the door already before Matthew could finish his sentence.

Arthur fast walked down the hall and looked in all the room's, trying to find Francis. He went down the stairs and found him eating in the kitchen, looking depressed.

"HEY!" Arthur yelled.

Francis turned and saw Arthur standing in front of the kitchen entrance. He blushed slightly because Arthur stilled looked indecent.

"Wha-What are you still doing here? I thought you would've le-" Francis began, when Arthur interrupted him.

"IM SORRY!" Arthur shouted, looking flustered.

"You've been nothing but kind to me since yesterday, and all I did in return was jump to conclusions and yell at you…you didn't deserve that. I really appreciate what you did for me last night," Arthur then explained.

Francis just smiled and giggled a little as he stood up and walked over to Arthur.

"You haven't changed a bit since we were children. You never hesitate to say what's on your mind. You're so honest, and don't sugar coat anything. I really admire that about you," Francis said with a smile.

"A-Aren't you still mad for what I said earlier?" Arthur questioned.

"Eeh, Im used to the name calling in most cases, but hearing you say what you said, really hurt," Francis replied.

"I always call you names."

"But that's on the battlefield and in fun. This is a way different situation."

"Well…I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Arthur asked as he held out his hand hoping for forgiveness.

Luckily Francis held up his hand and shook it while saying, "But ov course~"

They both shared a laugh, but Arthur paused and asked, "What time is it?"

"8:30, why?" Francis asked.

"SHIT! I've got an important appointment to attend to! If I don't hurry, I'll be late! Is my car here?"

"Yeah, Matthew picked it up. It's out front."

"I gotta go!"

Arthur ran up stairs and tried to put on his clothes as fast as he could, and than ran back down stairs, passing Francis down the hall. He was halfway out of the house when Francis called him from the living room window.

"What is it Francis? I'm in a hurry!" Arthur exclaimed as he ran.

"You should probably but these on before you go anywhere" France yelled as he held up Arthur's pants and underwear. The underwear that was a gift from Alfred was red and the phrase "Pirate Booty" was printed on the ass.

Arthur stood wide-eyed and ran his fingers up and down from his waist to his hips and only then noticed both of them were missing. Arthur had probably been so hung-over the night before, he probably hadn't been thinking straight when he was dressing and rushing out of the house.

"FRANCIS! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Do you know how close I was to leaving like this!" Arthur yelled as he quickly pulled his shirt down over his vitals.

"Trust me, I tried, But I've learned today that you aren't a very good listener. Now put some pants on before someone sees your Big Ben and mistakes you for a prostitute." Francis exclaimed with a laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Arthur said as he ran into Francis's house and finally dressed himself properly.

As Arthur was about to walk out the door, Francis stopped him and said, "Before you go, I want to tell you something"

"Make it quick," Arthur grumbled.

Francis put his arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear "You really do have a nice pirate booty Arthur~" Francis purred.

Arthur turned bright red, but before he could push him away, Francis quickly slapped his ass out the door and said, "Come and visit anytime Arthur," as he winked at him.

"You really are a perv Francis…but a good friend," Arthur said as he finally walked out and drove off to his appointment.


End file.
